


Ostaggio

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Boys In Love, Captivity, Fever, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga & Anime, Nakamaship, Prison, Shounen, Shounen Fights, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Nonostante lui faccia il forte, nonostante sappia rendersi un petulante, dispettoso, molesto, nonostante mi prenda in giro appena può, nonostante quel primo giorno abbia tentato, con tutto se stesso, di mostrarsi sicuro e persino presuntuoso in tale sicurezza, non era possibile non capirlo, non notare i suoi occhi che mi cercavano e in quegli occhi una richiesta: stammi vicino.E io l’ho promesso: stargli vicino, fin da quel giorno, è ciò che ho desiderato sopra ogni altra cosa, ciò cui ho consacrato la mia esistenza.[Partecipa all'advent calendar indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Ostaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda  
> Prompt e titolo: Ostaggio  
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Trooper (I cinque samurai)  
> Personaggi: Shu, Shin e Seiji  
> Rating: credo giallo, perché si parla di ferite e c’è qualche riferimento a torture e violenza  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, introspettivo, malinconico, angst, drammatico  
> Avvertenze: leggero shonen-ai. Tematica delicata  
> Note: Per l’ennesima volta mi sono ispirata agli episodi della serie animata in cui i tre samurai protagonisti della fic sono stati catturati e presi in ostaggio dai nemici. Quello che sappiamo è che sono stati sottoposti a torture fisiche e psicologiche (si intuisce). Shin è quello che è stato catturato per primo e che era ridotto peggio al momento della cattura, ma quello che accade prima che li vediamo nella serie appesi al Gargoyle è frutto della mia immaginazione e interpretazione

**OSTAGGIO**

Idiota!

Sono un dannato idiota!

E in questo momento sono un idiota furioso, furioso contro gli _Youja_ , contro Arago, soprattutto contro me stesso, che mi sono rivelato completamente inutile!

Sono finito nelle mani del nemico nella maniera più ingenua e sconsiderata che si potesse immaginare, perché quando il sangue mi dà alla testa io non ragiono più: mi è bastato sentirlo, venire a conoscenza di quel che era accaduto.

Mi è bastato sapere che due miei _nakama_ erano prigionieri e Rajura non ha dovuto fare niente per intrappolare anche me, solo aprire i cancelli dello Youjakai…

E io mi ci sono tuffato, cieco, irrazionale, arrabbiato, tanto arrabbiato, perché nessuno deve toccare loro, nessuno deve fare del male a chi amo, nessuno deve osare!

E invece lo stanno facendo: non sono riuscito a salvarli, solo a farmi catturare io stesso e adesso sono qui, in ginocchio, ad osservare Shin che sta agonizzando sotto i miei occhi, mentre Seiji tenta l’impossibile.

Shin è stato il primo tra noi a venire catturato e chissà cosa ha subito mentre era da solo nelle mani dei _Masho_ … di Naaza, che lo odia, che è ossessionato da lui e tra i _Masho_ è senza dubbio quello che si fa meno scrupoli ad infierire. Non posso immaginarlo senza sentire brividi insopportabili lungo tutto il corpo, senza provare rabbia incontenibile e tanta, troppa disperazione, perché fin dal primo giorno, da quando l’ho incontrato, non ha mai smesso di farsi udire, dentro di me, quella voce: _devi proteggerlo, devi proteggerlo_.

Nonostante lui faccia il forte, nonostante sappia rendersi un petulante, dispettoso, molesto, nonostante mi prenda in giro appena può, nonostante quel primo giorno abbia tentato, con tutto se stesso, di mostrarsi sicuro e persino presuntuoso in tale sicurezza, non era possibile non capirlo, non notare i suoi occhi che mi cercavano e in quegli occhi una richiesta: _stammi vicino_.

E io l’ho promesso: stargli vicino, fin da quel giorno, è ciò che ho desiderato sopra ogni altra cosa, ciò cui ho consacrato la mia esistenza.

Esagerato?

Forse; ci conosciamo da così poco, eppure…

Un lamento esalato dalle sue labbra mi fa stringere con maggior vigore la sua mano gelata e guardo Seiji, mi aggrappo alla speranza che non lo abbandona. Ma quel che vedo adesso sul suo viso non mi rassicura affatto: Seiji si sta mordendo il labbro e quella che leggo nei suoi occhi, mentre sono fissi sul nostro _nakama_ , è disperazione.

Lo sa anche lui che Shin è grave e che qui i poteri curativi di _Korin_ non funzionano: non riusciamo neanche a richiamare le nostre _yoroi_ da quando siamo prigionieri. Ci stanno usando come vogliono, ci stanno manipolando: siamo circondati da un _kekkai_ che ci impedisce di essere noi stessi e di sfruttare le nostre potenzialità.

Anche per questo Shin non riesce a reagire, l’energia maligna che regna in questo luogo è opprimente, obnubila i sensi, rende deboli anche me e Seiji, che non siamo feriti gravemente come lui.

«Seiji…».

La mia voce viene fuori in una maniera che mi spaventa: non è la mia, è la voce di un ragazzino quasi in lacrime, che supplica qualcuno più forte di lui di aiutarlo.

In fondo è così, sono costretto ad ammetterlo, fisicamente sono forte, ma lo spirito? Chi sono io al cospetto di Seiji?

Un granellino di sabbia, altro che la Terra, mentre lui è la Luce e se qualcuno, adesso, può aiutarmi a mantenere integro il mio spirito è solo lui.

Così non mi vergogno di implorare il suo aiuto, per Shin, ma anche per me, perché se non ci fosse lui, se fossi qui da solo ad assistere il mio Shin in queste condizioni, impazzirei, crollerei, sarei sconfitto in partenza.

Al mio richiamo chiude un attimo gli occhi, vedo che i denti affondano nel labbro ancora di più, quasi sanguina, ma quando solleva lo sguardo su di me i suoi occhi ardono: riescono ad essere ardenti come quelli di Ryo a volte. Dopotutto fuoco e luce sono in qualche modo simili, illuminano, abbagliano e possono bruciare… e salvare.

«Rimani saldo, Shu. Ne ho bisogno anche io, non mi abbandonare».

I miei occhi devono essere immensi adesso, li sento tremare per le lacrime che vogliono uscire: anche lui mi sta facendo una preghiera?

«Ce la faremo, te lo prometto, ma tu non mi abbandonare».

La sua voce, prima tagliente, cala e si ammorbidisce.

È un aspetto di Seiji che mi colpisce tanto spesso: la sua voce, che può rivelarsi possente e poi farsi calda, avvolgente, persino tenera… quando protegge e quando ci vuole vicini a lui.

Non riesco a sostenere il suo sguardo, così riporto il mio su Shin, sul suo viso congestionato, imperlato di sudore freddo, con quel rossore malsano dato dalla febbre e i lineamenti deformati dal dolore che sta provando.

Non che mi sia più facile sostenere una vista simile.

«Neanche lui ci abbandonerà… vero?».

Sono ancora troppo insicuro, troppo debole, ma non posso farci niente: sono disperato e non so come nasconderlo o come cacciare la mia disperazione.

Se solo ci fosse dell’acqua…

È tutto troppo asciutto qui, non c’è una goccia del suo elemento che possa aiutarlo, la terra non gli basta…

Io non gli basto…

Porto la sua mano alla mia fronte e non riesco a trattenere un singhiozzo.

«Shu!».

Non sgridarmi, Seiji.

Sussulto e non oso sollevare il viso su di lui.

Disteso a terra tra noi, Shin a tratti si agita molto, mormora qualcosa con le labbra inaridite: non ha più ripreso i sensi da quando ci hanno rinchiuso in cella dopo che io mi sono arreso… perché la smettessero di infierire su di lui.

All’improvviso i suoi occhi si aprono, grandissimi, lucidi come non li ho visti mai, si guardano intorno, rivelando tutto il suo smarrimento e la sua paura.

«Shu… Shu… dove… dove…».

Capisco al volo: l’ultima cosa che ha visto prima di perdere i sensi è stata la mia immagine che cadeva nelle mani dei _Masho_.

E adesso il suo primo pensiero in questo barlume di coscienza ritrovata è per me.

Mi chino su di lui, afferro l’altra sua mano che annaspa alla ricerca di un appiglio e gliele tengo strette, cerco di fargli vedere il mio viso, chissà se riesce a metterlo a fuoco.

«Sono qui, pesciolino… sto bene…».

Le sue labbra si piegano in un sofferto sorriso, sussurrano poche parole:

«Meno male…».

Poi richiude gli occhi.

Il suo respiro è troppo rumoroso, troppo sofferente, le sue mani sono gelide, ma quando gli accarezzo la fronte la sento bollente.

«Cosa possiamo fare per lui?».

Seiji non mi risponde, sta pensando, sta riflettendo, ma non si arrende, lo so che non si arrende.

E non voglio arrendermi neanche io, Shin non morirà, non lo lasceremo morire, non è proprio concepibile, è un’ipotesi che non voglio neanche prendere in considerazione.

Eppure…

Shin emette un lamento più acuto, getta la testa all’indietro in un terribile spasimo di dolore, il suo corpo trema e si agita in preda al delirio.

Ringhio tra me: maledetto Naaza, vorrei ucciderti con le mie stesse mani!

Si solleva con uno sforzo immane, la sofferenza che prova gli impedisce di stare fermo.

Cerco di trattenerlo, perché le ferite non peggiorino, perché il veleno non accentui il male che già gli sta facendo.

Si agita tra le mie braccia, chiamando i nostri nomi e io lo stringo forte a me, cercando di non scoppiare in singhiozzi, perché vederlo così è troppo.

Seiji gli accarezza la fronte, i capelli, il viso, gli sussurra parole tranquille nelle orecchie e io vorrei avere il suo stesso controllo: lo so che è in ansia quanto me, ma domina se stesso come io non riesco a fare.

Lo fa perché la priorità è calmare Shin e io mi sento del tutto inutile, perché non riesco a non agitarmi quanto lui.

Dopo un tempo che sembra infinito, le membra di Shin si rilassano un poco, continua a tremare, ma adesso riesco a tenerlo. Ingoio il grumo che mi impedisce quasi di respirare e lascio che si appoggi a me, il viso contro il mio petto che non chiede altro che accoglierlo. Il suo respiro flebile e veloce sfugge alle labbra semiaperte e io mi sento morire dentro, perché una tenerezza simile credo di non averla mai provata.

Soprattutto quando, di nuovo, quel respiro così faticoso si trasforma in parole, con quella sua voce che sa essere talmente indifesa in certi momenti:

«Shu… aiuto…». I suoi occhi si aprono di nuovo per qualche istante, cercano i miei. «Aiutami, sto… sto malissimo...».

«Lo so Shin-chan… lo so…». Gli accarezzo le tempie, sposto dalla fronte la frangetta sudata, che non è più così in ordine come sempre. «Cerca di essere forte e andrà tutto bene… io sono qui e anche Seiji, abbi fiducia…».

Sottolineo l’ultima parola: fiducia, mio Shin, tieni alta la tua virtù e anche io riuscirò ad essere più forte.

Le parole di Seiji si aggiungono alle mie, mentre gli posa la punta delle dita sulla fronte:

«Non riesci a farla brillare perché qui è tutto sotto il controllo di Arago… ma c’è… non è vero, Shin-chan?».

Gli occhi di Shin si spostano verso Seiji, tra un rantolo e l’altro riesce a rispondere con un sorriso: è così bello vederlo sorridere, nonostante tutto.

«Se… se siete con me, io… io posso…».

Non riesce a proseguire, perché un colpo di tosse lo scuote da capo a piedi. La mia stretta si fa morbosa, quasi temessi di vederlo spezzarsi sotto il peso di quest’ennesimo attacco.

«Coraggio Shin-chan, coraggio…».

Spero che il mio tono rimanga fermo, che non trasmetta tutto il terrore che in realtà sto provando.

Terrore di vederlo spegnersi, di percepire nel suo corpo un abbandono molto peggiore dell’agitazione che adesso lo domina.

«Se siamo insieme possiamo tutto!».

È tale la convinzione di Seiji nel completare la frase iniziata da Shin che lo guardo e nei suoi occhi d’ametista scorgo finalmente una luce nuova: è la luce di chi ha improvvisamente compreso di potercela fare.

Mi tende le mani e io, dopo aver appoggiato delicatamente la testa di Shin sul mio grembo, le prendo tra le mie, ricacciando le lacrime e tentando di infondere, nello sguardo con il quale lo ricambio, la medesima determinazione.

«Mi serve il tuo aiuto, Shu. Insieme potremmo riuscire ad annullare, almeno un poco, la barriera che hanno creato attorno a noi. Ho bisogno di te per infondere vigore ai poteri di _Korin_ ».

«Farei qualunque cosa per lui… per tutti voi… Seiji».

Le mie capacità mentali non sono neanche paragonabili a quelle di Seiji, ma le userò fino a consumarmi se sarà necessario.

«Lo so» sento sussurrare Seiji, mentre i suoi occhi tornano su Shin, abbandonato e un po’ più tranquillo adesso.

Con una mano gli accarezza una guancia:

«E avrò bisogno anche di te. Mettici del tuo, Shin-chan e ricorda, insieme possiamo tutto».

Per un attimo ho la sensazione di scorgere un bagliore blu sulla fronte di Shin: è un attimo, è tenue, ma il _kanji_ di “fiducia” ha brillato e tanto basta.

È vero.

Insieme possiamo tutto.

 

 

 


End file.
